


Dawn

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: After a brush with death, Weisz finds himself unable to return to his human form; with each passing moment, his wolf gains more ground. Once he encounters a human with an affinity for speaking to animals, everything begins to shift.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mashima's Heroes Big Bang





	1. I. Genesis

“ _Weisz, you’re different, whether you like it or not, and that will shape how you walk through the world. Take this.” His mother pressed a pendant into the palm of his hand. “It will keep you, ground you, from whatever may come.”_

* * *

Weisz’s alarm blaring jerked him awake. He gazed blearily at his phone, flipping through without absorbing any of it. His throat constricted. _Nothing, not a single notification._ Sibir had been radio silent since they fell out a week ago. Weisz’s fingers twitched as he hovered over the contact, anxiety continuing to fray at his nerves.

At least, he had enough money from their last score to hold him over until Sibir cooled off. Who cared if Drakken was pissed? If that wannabe DJ felt entitled to a cut, then maybe he should have put in the work.

Of course, that was if Sibir decided to cool off. Maybe he was fed up. _Zero points for originality there._ It wouldn’t be the first time and likely wouldn’t be the last; nothing lasts forever, except his shit luck.

His Mom might have urged him to do the mature thing and apologize; then again, she never would have approved of him hanging around werewolves. However, Weisz looked at it caving would be a sign of weakness. It wasn’t as if she was around to disappoint anyway, so what did it matter?

Hefting himself out of bed, Weisz shuffled through the miscellaneous junk strewn across the room. Things that he had borrowed and never bothered to return. The least he could do was toss some of it out, but then what would he be left with? An overlooked pile of dirty clothes sent him careening to the floor.

He laid there for a moment. This couldn’t go on. Once he had some coffee in his system, he would figure it out.

* * *

The bell chimed as Weisz entered the cafe.

Homura was on shift. She waved when he caught her eye.

“You look weary,” Homura said before murmuring, “although I will not say it aloud."What would you like to order?”

Weisz fought the grin from creeping up his face. It was a cute quirk, but she would die of embarrassment if he acknowledged it.

"Dealer's choice," he said, slipping on a wry grin. “You haven’t steered me wrong yet.”

Apparently, having already made up her mind, she punched the order into the register. “Flattery will not get you free drinks.” She busied herself behind the counter, bypassing the ancient espresso machine--monster more like it--she clearly didn’t want to wrangle with it if she didn’t have to, and he couldn’t blame her. He had plenty of experiences with monsters. It was better to give them a wide berth. 

Whatever she had in mind was bound to be better than anything he could have gotten somewhere else. Homura had a way of making every drink special. It was like magic. Maybe it was how easily she slotted into his routine.

Coffee would have been better than tea. If only Homura had an oversized crush on him, then she would go out of her way, like she always did for Rebecca. It’d be nice if anyone went out of their way for him, but then he would be stuck returning the favor, so maybe it was for the best.

Usually, having choices made for him chafed. It was ridiculous. So ridiculous and had gotten him into trouble more than once. Homura’s straightforward nature made it difficult not to take her intentions at face value. That and they were equally stubborn. Whether it was comfort in the familiar or the way she hummed as she made each drink with care, arguing was impossible, especially when Homura had all the sincerity he lacked. 

But that didn’t he couldn’t try to press her buttons once in a while.

Leaning over the counter, he negotiated, “What about a discount?” 

“Perhaps in your dreams.” She handed over his order.

“How can I dream after you’ve crushed my spirits?” Weisz clutched at his chest.

Homura rolled her eyes. “I am certain you will find a way to go on.”

Drink in hand, he sunk into one of the plush armchairs and shot a text to Sibir. No matter how he felt, this was something he had to know how to handle, and he wasn’t about to lose the one person he knew with answers.

His mother had kept him away from it all when she was alive. Maybe it was easier for her to forget. It wasn’t as if she lived it, no that was his father's curse. And while his mother bore him no ill will for inheriting it, her protection had kept him from understanding an integral part of himself. 

It was a coincidence that Sibir managed to figure him out. And once he did, he took it upon himself to try to fill in the gaps of Weisz’s knowledge. Now, he couldn’t run from the fact that he was left playing catch up.

The concept of a pack didn’t appeal to him in the least. It was a stretch to say he belonged with them anyway. Letting people close was giving them permission to hurt you.

Weisz hadn’t spent much time around the pack, but it wasn’t a secret that they didn’t feel like he was one of them despite his nature.

_So what?_ He didn’t want to live out in the woods like an animal anyway. Belial Gorge was practically nowhere. He couldn’t fathom why they felt superior for living out in the woods. There were parts of himself that he wanted to understand better, for sure, but only so he could cope, only so he could continue living in the real world.

His phone buzzed. _Sibir._

>Let’s meet up at Guilst Grove

* * *

Hiking out to Guilst Grove was something he had only done a handful of times. The dirt backroad stopped miles before the clearing. The bus line stopped service miles before that. By the time he reached his destination, he was out of breath, and his joints were screaming bloody murder.

He collapsed in the grass as he waited.

The sun was setting by the time a rustling of branches shook Weisz from his thoughts. “It’s about ti-” He shot up, the figure loomed over him even when he was standing—long rust-colored hair cascading over the stranger’s shoulders like an unruly mane.

Weisz tried and failed to find the words to respond. Did Sibir sell him out?

“I suppose it should come as no surprise that you’ve inherited your mother’s cowardice and nothing of mine,” Drakken sneered. “Your innate treacherous nature would be astounding if it weren’t so infuriating.”

Weisz’s heart stopped.“What the fuck are you talking about?!” It couldn’t be true.

He had thought of what he would say, what he would do, the questions he would ask many times. Now that he was face to face with the man, he froze. His limbs refused to cooperate, and his tongue felt like lead.

Was he jumping the gun? It’s not like there was proof. 

“Do you take me for a fool? Did you truly believe that you could steal from without bearing any consequences? If you're this dense, then perhaps I need to give you a permanent reminder.”

Drakken’s smirk twisted with his shifting face. _A werewolf, the kind his mother had warned him about. That’s why Sibir yielded to his demands because Drakken was given to the beast--a beast who savored any prospect to rend bone from flesh, to bathe its maw in the blood of its victims, to gorge its violent appetite on a wanton feast of misery born for the insatiable sadist._

The ambient noise of the grove was drowned out by the popping and crunching of Drakken’s rearranging bones.

Acrid bile rose in his throat at the sight as Weisz turned heel, sprinting into the brush. As he whipped past a branch, he was tackled into the dirt. There was no way he was going to wait around for an answer.

Sharp teeth pressed at his throat as he scrambled away. A soft _clink_ sounded from behind him; when Weisz glanced down, his Mother’s necklace was gone. 

It was too late to turn back. Claws dug into his legs as he attempted to escape. Fangs tore into his abdomen. The metallic tang of blood would have overwhelmed his senses if every nerve of his body wasn’t already flaring in pain.

Weisz kicked out, landing a solid hit on the furry monstrosity. As adrenaline continued to flood his system Weisz ran. _One foot in front of the other and don’t look back._

As the scenery blurred past, so did Weisz. Before he could register the change, he already shifted, bounding through the underbrush on all fours until the sun went down and his lungs gave out. His matted pelt was caked in gore as he collapsed. The world faded away.


	2. II. Constellation

Weisz woke to the smell of antiseptic with a whine. _A not human whine, an animal whine._

He glanced around. It was a cozy room; natural light filtered through the windows casting everything in a warm glow. Weisz was curled up on the couch. As he grew closer to wakefulness, it became abundantly clear that he must have made the noise.

The wolf was still with him. His ears folded as he buried his muzzle in his paws. If he had his mother’s necklace, at least then he could find a way back to himself. Maybe if he focused hard enough, he wouldn’t need it.

Eyes squeezed shut, Weisz tried to envision his human self. 

A clatter of dishes from the other side of the room broke his concentration. Weisz peered over the back of the couch. A man was scrambling to pick up the pan he dropped. When he shot back to his feet, he looked at Weisz wide-eyed.

“You shouldn’t move.” He vaulted over to the couch, kneeling, so they were face to face; more like muzzle to face, but that was beside the point. “Whatever you ran into out there tore you up pretty good.”

《Yeah, no shit.》 Weisz said, although it translated as an unintelligible growl.

Not that it seemed to faze the man in front of him, “Well, I’m glad that you’re feeling better. My name’s Shiki, what’s yours?” 

《Weisz,》he huffed, burying his muzzle into the couch cushions.

Shiki’s face brightened, “it’s nice to meet you, Weisz!”

 _Huh._ His ears twitched. _How did he figure that out?_

《Sure,》Weisz grumbled.《Same here.》

 _I guess there are worse places to end up._ He rose to stand; it’s not like he had any reason to stay.

Shiki’s hand shot out to keep him on the couch. “You can stay here while you heal up.” He argued, brow furrowed. “The stitches will tear if you put stress on them.”

《Ok.》

He settled again before turning to examine his _gracious savior_. Shiki couldn’t possibly benefit from taking care of him. And he doubted said savior would be as enthused if he knew about the mess he was wading into. 

“What happened?” 

_Best to keep it brief._

《I ran into another wolf. Now I can’t turn back.》

“Wait, what?” Shiki sputtered.“Turn...you’re a werewolf!”

《Yeah...isn’t that why you can understand me?》

“No. I can talk to animals.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and not completely insane.

《Do you mind elaborating on that a bit?》

Weisz’s blank stare must have motivated him to continue.

“It’s y’know _magic._ ”

Shiki gestured to the air. _Was he messing with him?_ As if that answered Weisz's question. 

《Magic isn’t real Shiki.》

He tried not to deadpan, with any luck it didn’t come across on his face when it was in this state.

“That’s funny.”

《Yeah, it’s pretty funny that you still believe in magic. What are you five?》

“No, magic is real.” Shiki’s eyebrows raised in an incredulous look. He seemed genuinely confused. For the first time, Shiki’s smile fell. “You’re a werewolf so you’ve definitely come across a sorcerer before or at least a vampire.”

《No?》

_Now he had to deal with vampires and magic on top of everything else? What a sick joke._

Shiki’s head quirked to the side. “Huh.”

《So, you’re a magician?》

“No.” Shiki scratched his cheek sheepishly. “I didn’t keep up with my training, so I’m more of a novice.”

《Could you magic me back then?》

“I don’t think so; magic can’t be used to transmute living things. From what I’ve heard, shifting is usually concerned with a state of mind anyway.” Shiki’s lips tipped down in a frown. “Vampire magic might be different…” _Huh?_

 _Did everything show right on his face?_ None of it felt insincere… _What kind of game was this?_

“But I do have a couple of books lying around. We could try a couple of things.” 

Shiki came back with what could only be described as a set of tomes. _Tomes._ The smell of leather and old paper clouded his senses as Shiki cracked one open on the floor. “Were you recently bitten?”

《I was born like this.》

“But you don’t have a pack?”

《No, my mother protected me from all of this werewolf shit.》

“But-” Shiki started before changing course. “Nevermind. It doesn’t make much of a difference. Maybe we should start with how you ended up here and work from there.”

《I shorted a guy for a job. It turns out that he was a werewolf--which how was I supposed to know that? I lost my necklace when he came after me.》

Shiki nodded along.

《Long story short, this guy decided that murder was an appropriate response, and I had to make a quick exit.》

Weisz wasn’t about to get into the rest with a stranger. The insane paternity reveal or the _questionable_ legality of it all.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to convince Shiki that their best bet was finding the necklace. For all his supposed interaction with the supernatural, Shiki didn’t have the concrete knowledge to help. 

Shiki’s books were primarily theory. _Magic theory._ Sure, there were general sections about different creatures, but nothing in-depth. They didn’t appear to have been opened in a millennium either.

It was a good day to go looking for a lost family heirloom. Hopefully good enough that they didn’t run into Drakken. Weisz wasn’t sure how proficient a ‘novice’ magician...sorcerer...wizard...was, or what he could do, if Shiki could defend himself with the magic, he did have. Weisz sure as hell couldn’t defend himself against Drakken.

Sunlight drifted through the tree branches as they attempted to retrace Weisz’s tracks. It was attempt number five. Locating a necklace in the middle of the forest was quickly becoming an exercise in futility on par with finding a needle in a haystack.

The only consolation to the situation being that Shiki was -surprisingly- pleasant company.

“Who attacked you? We might be able to narrow our search field that way.”

It wasn’t a terrible idea; they had searched Guilst Grove too often to miss anything. 

Unless Drakken kept it as a souvenir.

A chill ran down Weisz’s spine at the thought. He didn’t know much about his father. His mom didn’t like to talk about him, and having met the monster it was clearly for good reason. Assuming that Drakken was right.

《He’s known as DJ Zombie. I thought it was because his shitty dubstep was terrible enough to wake the dead.》Weisz snarked. It didn’t matter if any of this got back to Drakken anyway. He had the thinnest skin of anyone Weisz had ever met. And he already wanted him dead and wasn’t likely to change his mind, so who cared if he drew his ire again.《I guess he earned it by being a murderous psychopath instead. Although I would not be surprised if he killed someone with his DJing--it’s clearly his preferred method of torture. Anyway, my best bet is to get the necklace back.》

Maybe that’s why he was able to get by on making people’s ears bleed for a living. Most people wouldn’t be brave enough to argue with a guy who could rip their throat out on a whim with zero remorse.

Silence hung in the air as they searched the forest floor. It was the longest Shiki had gone without talking since Weisz had known him. The guy barely knew how to take a breath between words.

Glancing over at Shiki’s face didn’t give anything away. His expression was neutral, bordering on downright thoughtful.

《Enough about me, tell me something about yourself?》

“Like what?”

《Why don’t you use magic?》

Shiki quirked his head in a way that was becoming infuriatingly endearing. “I use magic all of the time.”

《But you said that you didn’t keep up with your training, which implies that you quit. What’s the story there?》

“After Gramps passed, it didn’t seem important.”

_Oh. Leave it to him to step on a landmine while lightening the mood._

《Sorry…》

“Huh?” Shiki’s attention swiveled back to him. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

《I get what it’s like to lose someone. I shouldn’t have pried.》

“It was a long time ago.”

《That doesn’t make it any easier.》

“You’re right.” Shiki’s face softened a bit. His lips upturned in a slight smile. “It isn’t sometimes, but Gramps would want me to be happy.”

《And it’s that simple?》

“It depends, not always and definitely not at first.” Shiki shrugged. “We can’t go back, though, so the only way is forward.” A blinding smile broke across his face. “Plus, it can’t be all bad if we met.”

Warmth raced through him at a record pace. If he had been himself, Weisz surely would be blushing. 

It shouldn’t matter, that’s how Shiki was, but no one ever wanted Weisz around for long. Especially once they got to know him. Being around someone who thought he was interesting enough to hang on his every word -who met Weisz in what had to be the lowest point in his life so far- and liked him despite everything was absurd.

《Not that I’m complaining, but it could have been under better circumstances.》

“That’s definitely a complaint,” Shiki pouted. “I’m glad that we are friends, no matter what.”

* * *

The wall had become an amalgamation of string and thumbtacks. Theories were strewn in every direction. A poor attempt at a _vision board_ -of all things- made its home on the coffee table.

Shiki sat crossed-legged on the floor with a stack of books. It was a mix. Somehow the latest young adult werewolf romance series had found its way in too. 

Fortunately, today they were scrounging for clues in one of Shiki’s tomes, certainly a more reputable source.

“I’ve got it!” Shiki’s eyes lit up as he glanced at the page. “Weisz, Weisz, Weisz.” He stared expectantly.

《Yes…》

“It says here that saying your name three times should turn you back! I guess not. There’s another belief here that says that I could scold you back to human form. Well, it says shame, but that’s basically the same, right? Do you want to try that next?”

《I’ve got something. Shiki.》Weisz bopped Shiki on the nose with his paw. 《Shiki.》 _Bop._ 《Shiki.》 _Bop._ 《Are you cured now?》

“Of what?”

《Stupid ideas.》

Shiki shook his head, “any idea is better than doing nothing.”

《Fair enough.》

“Have you tried visualizing yourself as a human?”

《No,》Weisz groused. 《Actually, I never thought of that _at all_.》

“Weisz.” Shiki patted his head. “Weisz.” _Pat._ “Weisz.” _Pat._ “Are you cured of your bad attitude yet?”

《Ha ha, very funny. Do the birds like that one?》

“Huh?”

《Because-- you know what, nevermind. What’s next?》

* * *

As the days passed with little improvement, Weisz came to enjoy himself. Nothing was expected of him. He could laze around in the shifting sunspots of the cottage, soaking in foreign warmth and be content. He didn’t have to worry about his next meal or if he had enough cash to make rent. The blanket of quiet didn’t overwhelm his heightened senses like the city; if he stayed like this, maybe he would never have to worry.

But he could not live a fantasy. His rent would be due when he went back, his fridge would be empty, and he would be alone again. None of those things could be wished away. 

It wouldn’t be fair to Shiki either. Weisz couldn’t burden him with his issues. Even if Shiki was kind enough to help him recover, that didn’t mean that he signed up to be stuck with Weisz. Kindness could only last so long anyway; it was tenuous and unreliable on the best days. Shiki was beginning to grow on Weisz in spite of everything, and he would rather not find out what it would look like once Shiki’s seemingly endless goodwill ran out.

And it wasn’t like wolfing out full time didn’t come with plenty of drawbacks. Sure, the anonymity was nice, but he was an animal in the end. It was limiting. He didn’t have the same amount of autonomy that his human form allowed.

Since his wounds healed, he wasn’t left with an excuse aside from his own incompetence.

“What’re you doing?” Shiki sat cross-legged next to Weisz.

Not bothering to open his eyes, Weisz responded, 《visualizing.》 

_Not that it ever worked._

The late afternoon sun beating through the window nearly lulled him to sleep when Shiki responded. “Hey, don’t give up. We will figure this out!” Weisz cracked an eye open. Shiki’s eyes were shining with his signature brand of unfailing optimism. 

《Nap first.》He headbutted Shiki’s shoulder, tapping him over in the process, before settling down again.《 I have a feeling that I’ll need the energy.》He drifted off, pressed to Shiki’s side and soaking up the sunshine.

* * *

_The full moon was coming soon. Even with the pendant, this time of the month left Weisz feeling out of control._

_Regardless of control. Werewolves transformed during the full moon._

_It wasn’t anything like horror movies depicted. He didn’t rage out or hurt people, but the loss of his autonomy was a horror all its own._

_Maybe he wasn’t feral, but he didn’t have a choice either._

_He was left alone to the mess. The impulse to run, to scream gnawing at his very being, clawing its way out of his chest, the piece of himself that he locked away making itself known._

_Locked in the basement one night every month, dreading the possibilities._

_Always waking up the morning after aching and alone._

* * *

Fingers carding through his hair drew Weisz towards consciousness. He couldn’t remember moving before drifting off. He wasn’t going to complain about being comfortable. Burrowing further into the fresh linen sheets, he thanked whatever higher power out there that he could indulge in these moments; not for the first time, a small part of him was grateful for his circumstances. To Shiki, he was the wolf. Even if he knew that Weisz was stuck, he hadn’t ever interacted with Weisz, the person. 

If Weisz was himself, everything would become readily apparent; even if Shiki was as oblivious as he seemed, there would be no doubt of Weisz’s feelings. He would be subjected to the pathetic part of Weisz that melted at the barest scraps of affection. Shiki might even feel obligated to say something. It would be awkward. And even in the brief time they had known each other, Weisz knew it would hurt like nothing else if he lost what little Shiki had given him over the past few weeks. It was in Shiki’s nature to be warm and open. Weisz couldn’t take advantage of that by making more of his kindness.

Weisz bolted from the bed, crashing to the floor. His only saving grace, the sheet, came with him, at least giving him something to hide in.

The hazel eyes locked on his own widened phenomenally. "Can you speak?"

Weisz could only stare dumbly at Shiki. _If he was human again, shouldn't the answer be obvious? It wasn't as if they had trouble understanding each other before anyway._

Shiki continued, "can you? You haven't fully turned, so I don't know what it's done."

"What do you mean?" Weisz managed to croak out his voice rough from disuse.

Shiki reached towards his head, slow and careful until he stroked the air above Weisz's head, except he _felt that._

As his hands shot up, Weisz was met with two furry appendages. He jumped up to stand something _fluffier; brushing_ against his leg caused his balance to go off-kilter. A shriek tore from his throat as he stumbled in shock.

Warm arms wrapped around Weisz, keeping him steady. “Sorry,” Shiki murmured an apology as his fingers carded through Weisz’s hair. His cheek rested on Shiki’s shoulder. “I don’t know a whole lot about werewolves. This doesn’t seem normal, though, and I guess it’s as much a mystery to you as it is to me.”

They were together on the floor now. Weisz focused on the steady thrum of Shiki’s heart as he tried to come back to himself. He was back in his body, _almost_ . As it stood, he wouldn’t be going back to his life anytime soon. “What do you _know_ ?” The petulance that seeped through his question made him backtrack. Shiki was the reason why he was back, even if it was just _almost_. Shiki was here trying to comfort him too. “About werewolves,” he mumbled. 

“Not much, I know there are packs in the area, but my aunt is the one who deals with them. She may have a better idea of what’s going on.”Shiki smiled, likely in an attempt to reassure him. It almost made everything feel ok. “And if she doesn’t, then she can point us in the right direction.” Shiki's smiles were reminiscent of the sun, bright enough to blind and strong enough to draw everything else within his orbit.

“Anything is better than doing nothing,” Weisz replied.

Shiki was nothing less than the center of the universe, and Weisz was inexplicably drawn in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this earlier today, then I wrote 500+ more words(>.<;) This is also pretty dialogue-heavy which is not a strength of mine.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	3. III. Evoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki and Weisz follow a lead.

Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they made their way through the forest. Summer greens traded for varnished gold, burnt orange, and blazing scarlet. Over the bridge, through the woods, to the Witch's house.

"Do you mind enlightening me about the rules here before I make an ass of myself?"

Shiki cocked his head. "What rules?"

"Magic rules. I think I’ve pissed off enough supernatural beings to last a lifetime."

"There aren't really any. I mean, there's the council, and they deal with disputes, but it's nothing serious; they haven't linked up in a century. And there are the covens; they have their own set of magic and rules. Auntie Ivry always says that rules are arbitrary guidelines anyway. They're meant to be bent."

"Sure, until you're caught, then there's hell to pay."

The door to the cottage opened as they came up the walk. Honeysuckle bushes dotted along the makeshift stone fence. A small herb garden outside of what must have been the kitchen window. The woman in the doorway was an otherworldly beauty, and he should have known that looks ran in the family. Evergreen locks cascaded over her shoulder in a loose braid. 

“That’s your aunt?” He turned to Shiki. “She doesn’t look more than a decade older than you.”

Shiki shrugged, “People with deep wells of magic usually age differently.”

"Huh, how old are you then?"

Shiki didn’t strike him as any older than himself, but everything operated differently beyond the veil.

“Twenty-two, twenty-three in a couple of months.”

“That’s a relief,” Weisz heaved a sigh. “I might have had to pass away if someone as immature as you were secretly a hundred years old.”

“How about you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Really? But you’re so grouchy. Maybe you should try acting your age.”

“Sure thing.” Weisz rolled his eyes. “I will when you do, may as well wait for hell to freeze over.”

“Mean,” Shiki huffed a deep sigh of resignation. “I thought I’d be easier to argue with you without the cute puppy eyes too.”

“Werewolf.”  _ Cute? _ “And having been mauled by one, that’s not true.”

“Mhmm, then you’re breaking the mold,” Shiki mused. His chin resting on his hand.“Then you had to be super handsome on top of it all. It’s too distracting.”  _ Was he messing with him?  _ “No matter what, I’m at a disadvantage.”

Fortunately, Shiki’s aunt saved him from further embarrassment. “Who’s this, Shiki, a boyfriend?” 

_ Maybe  _ **_saved_ ** _ was an exaggeration. _

“Not yet,” Shiki replied. It almost looked like he was smirking. It certainly sounded like he was.

If Weisz wasn’t busy tripping over his own feet, he might have known for sure.

“A friend then,” Witch surmised. “where have you been hiding him?”

Weisz cut in before Shiki could continue joking around. “Nowhere, we met recently.”

Regardless of his own foolish attachment, the last thing he needed was anyone getting the wrong idea. Shiki was an oblivious idiot, but even that could only last so long. It was only a matter of time until Shiki clued in. And Weisz had a feeling that the woman in front of him didn’t share Shiki’s head in the clouds attitude.

* * *

After introductions, obligatory small talk, and a couple of cups of tea, Witch was ready to fill in some of the gaps in Weisz’s knowledge.

Witch gazed at Weisz. “Werewolves need something to ground their consciousness, to maintain control. Generally, it’s as simple as forming a pack. Tethers like your mother’s necklace could aid in the process as well. Although, they are, to the best of my knowledge, supplemental.”

“I’ve been doing fine without a pack, so I doubt that’s it,” Weisz scoffed.

“Regardless of circumstance, bonds give us strength.” Witch scrutinized Weisz. Her evergreen eyes narrowed ever so while he shifted foot to foot; his tail swished behind him restlessly. “They can carry us through difficult times. It isn’t specific to lycanthropy, Weisz. Everyone needs someone they can rely on.”

“So what? I have to hang around other werewolves to fix this?”

“Not necessarily,” Witch hummed. “The best way to maintain control is to form bonds that can tether you to your human form. They can be Human, werewolf, or anything in between-”

“And we’re friends, so that must have helped!” Shiki broke in, throwing an arm around Weisz’s shoulders.

Weisz’s ears twitched at Shiki’s loud enthusiasm, and his cheeks flushed. 

Witch’s eyes widened a fraction. Her lips quirked in a smile. Weisz had a feeling that she was plenty perceptive, enough to pick up on his burgeoning crush. He averted his eyes, opting for a particularly worn piece of wallpaper over the unnerving notion of being known.

Another arm being slung over his shoulder jerked Weisz from his thoughts. “He’s so moody.” The woman’s cerulean eyes glinted as she appraised him. She ruffled his now folded ears which only made his tail bristle further. “Sullen. What is he, one of lettuce head’s friends? I didn’t think he had any.”

“Ivry,” Witch chided, “be nice.”

Ivry raised her hands in mock surrender. “All I’m saying is that birds of a feather flock together.”

“Yeah, until the cat comes.” An edge of bitterness tinged Weisz’s words. 

“Then I guess you should consider yourself lucky. Wolves tend to fare well against cats.” 

“Nevertheless,” Witch sighed. “You would be better off consulting Igneel. He leads a pack just north of here, and he’s not someone Drakken can trifle with on a whim either.”

"Drakken? And to think, Homura performing magic tricks for that human’s B-cuber videos was the least of our problems yesterday," Ivry sighed. "Well, it's done now. Don't bring home any more strays, Shiki."

* * *

Their quest led them deeper into the wild. Igneel’s pack was two days away on foot, and there wasn’t a quicker way through than thick underbrush than hiking through it.

They stopped to make camp. Weisz stretched. It was a godsend to be back to his usual self, even if it came with a few extra ( _ temporary _ ) appendages. 

After kindling together a small fire, Weisz took stock of their surroundings. “Do you have a tent?”

“I didn’t think we would need to camp.”

“Can’t you magic one?”

“Magic isn’t a catch-all problem solver.”

“Got it.” Weisz checked off an imaginary list. “Summoning shelter is outside  _ your  _ abilities.” 

Shiki pouted, “sounds like someone doesn’t know how to appreciate the  _ magic  _ of sleeping under the stars.”

“Acting like you actually planned this is definitely a  _ choice _ after you admitted to not planning anything.” He found a comfortable spot on the ground. Strangely it would be the first night he’d have to spend on the ground after all this started; suffering once wouldn’t  _ kill him. That _ much was true. "I'll try to enjoy the fantasy of restful sleep here on the cold, hard ground. I doubt that the magic of the stars will keep me warm."

Arms encircling his waist and warmth radiating at his back sent a jolt through Weisz. He glanced down, ears twitching, and was welcomed to the sight of Shiki wrapping himself around Weisz like an octopus. 

“What’re doing there, Shiki?”

“Sleeping.” he hugged Weisz closer. “It’s cold,” he whined. 

Warmth seared up the back of Weisz’s neck.  _ Whose fault do you that is?  _ He had half a mind to shove Shiki off to make a point.

Shiki gazed up, an unwavering soft smile gracing his face. “And you’re warm.”

A gasp escaped Weisz. His lungs seized as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

“A-alright,” Weisz stuttered. As his cheeks heated, he prayed that Shiki wouldn’t hear his heart thumping. Closing his eyes, he tried willing it away with no luck. It’s not like he’d get many more chances to spend an evening wrapped in Shiki’s arms. “Just this once.” There wasn’t any real bite to the threat. “Next time you forget to bring a tent, I’m leaving you alone in the cold.” Maybe that’s how he got himself into this, all bark and no bite.

“Next time,” Shiki perked up. “I thought you hated ‘the wilderness.’”

“I do. And I won’t be camping again. It’s a figure of speech.”

“If you say so~” Shiki snuggled closer. “It sounded pretty literal to me.” Weisz found his face smushed onto his chest. The steady thrum of Shiki’s heart lulled him asleep.

* * *

_ “Mom, why am I the only one who’s like this?” Weisz looked back at the playground as they began walking home. All of his classmates had two parents, and none of them ever had to worry about a full moon.  _

_ Her hand engulfed his own as they continued on their way, squeezing him reassuringly. “You’re different, Weisz. Everyone is in their own way.” _

_ “Is there anyone out there who’s different like me?” Maybe if there was someone who understood, he could fit in with the other kids. For once, he wouldn’t have to go through everything alone. It wouldn’t be scary if he had someone who could help with his other side, the part of himself that needed to be locked away, or it could hurt people. _

_ His mom tried--she really did try--but she didn’t get it. _

_ She pursed her lips. Silence. Anything else, and she would have an answer without issue, but werewolf questions were different. She clearly only acknowledged it because she had to and only provided the answers at times when she absolutely had to, which were few and far between. _

_ “Yes, your father,” she took a deep breath. “He carried the same struggle.” _

_ “Can I see him?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Why, who was he?” _

_ “It’s complicated. Regardless of genetics, your true father passed long ago. The man that blessed me with you was a monster, as were the other werewolves he associated with; You're better off not knowing.” _

_ He doubted that. _

_ “Do you think that I’ll end up like him?” _

_ His mom stopped to kneel in front of him. She grasped his shoulders. “You’re nothing like them, sweetheart. The circumstances of your birth don’t determine who you will become. Only you’re responsible for that.” She fingered the necklace he was wearing. “The man who would have been your father, had he lived, he’s the one who gave me this pendant. As long as you hold onto it, you can control it as he did.” There was a desperate edge to her voice. _

_ He couldn’t help but think that she saw him as a monster too. _

_ The pendant hung heavy around his neck. A sole stopgap between him and the monster, a connection to someone he would never meet, a constant reminder. How could he ever be close to anyone? _

* * *

Same as the morning before, Weisz woke to the sensation of a hand stroking through his hair. He kept his eyes closed. It’s not like he enjoyed it, he earned a morning of sleeping in, and he was taking advantage of it.

Shiki could do whatever he liked as long as it kept him quiet and occupied. The fact that sleeping in his arms was unnaturally comfortable had absolutely no bearing on his decision.

_ Thump. _

Weisz froze.  _ No. _

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Shiki’s hand stilled for what felt like an eternity before resuming.

_ Thump. Thump. _

The stupid tail wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he willed it to. Left with no way to wake up without alerting Shiki to the fact that he had been pretending, they remained intertwined. What felt like hours passed of being torn between savoring the moment and being too keyed up to enjoy it.

“Weisz.” Shiki shook Weisz’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

He made a show of groaning and rolling away. “No, some of us value our beauty sleep.”

“But you don’t need it.”

“Neither do you, but it’s nice to have.”

It was quiet for a moment. A near miracle.  _ Had he really left Shiki at a loss for words?  _ If anything, at least it was nice to see the tables turned for once.

“If you don’t get up, we will need to camp again. And after you insisted, there wouldn’t be a next time?”

Weisz resolutely kept his eyes closed. There’s no way he was facing whatever smug look was adorning Shiki’s face. 

Nevertheless, when he got up a few minutes later, it still hadn’t passed.

* * *

It was a couple of hours sunset when they arrived—enough time for the evening chill to sink into his bones with a vengeance. 

“Dad’s off on business, so you’ll have to wait for him to get back,” Natsu answered. Apparently, the hyperactive werewolf couldn’t leave it at that, though. He gestured wildly at Weisz, “So what’s going on with you, dude?”

Weisz’s ears twitched in agitation. “None of your business-”

“That’s why we’re here. He’s kind of stuck,” Shiki cut in.

“Ho-” Natsu was cut off by a blonde woman tugging at his ear. “Hey!”

“Sorry about him, Natsu isn’t known for his manners--not that that’s a valid excuse. My name’s Lucy.” She turned to Shiki. “Are you guys going to be staying here for a while?”

“I’m not sure,” Weisz replied.

“You’ve got time to figure it out. In the meantime, let’s get you guys settled.” She led them over to a small lodging. “I’m sorry,” Lucy apologized as she led them into the guest house. “Despite what you may have seen from Natsu, we don’t live like animals. And if you see a guy stripping, just avert your eyes. Gray’s manners are almost as bad; they’re two peas in a pod.”

“Good to know.” Weisz nodded along.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. Shiki’s been here before, but if you’d like the grand tour, we can tracker Natsu down.”

“Thanks, Lucy!” Shiki beamed, “we’ll let you know.”

Weisz looked around. The place was quaint.

There wasn’t much to explore. A tucked-away kitchen leading to a small sitting area with a couple of armchairs. Then he made his way to the bedroom only to stop dead in his tracks.  _ One bed _ . What luck.

Weisz didn’t know if his heart could take another tail incident. If last night were any indication, it would happen again; the damn thing had a mind of its own. His new ears did as well, to a lesser extent, one that he could bear.

* * *

They retired for the night with little fanfare. Spending the night prior tangled together, having prepared him for this situation. 

Weisz couldn’t trust his tail not to act up again, but he could always blame it on something else. Involuntary movements, muscle memory, werewolf stuff.

This time there was an excuse for space too. Not that it would matter much. He had a feeling that Shiki would find his way over to Weisz’s side of the bed at some point. He seemed like a clingy sleeper.

Hours passed as he tried to sleep. A half-moon peering through the window.

"Weisz, I need to come clean about something…” Shiki’s voice cut through the silence. “When I told you why I quit my training, I didn't give you the whole truth.”

Weisz rolled over to face him. He owed Shiki that for wanting to talk about the one subject, he was cagey about. 

“It wasn’t just that I didn't want to or that my heart wasn't in it. I couldn't tap into my magic the same way after Gramps was gone."

“That’s why you couldn’t use magic earlier?” Weisz cringed, looking back on it, he shouldn’t have assumed. “I’m sorry that I was such an ass about it-”

"Don’t be; I’m not even sure, I can do little tricks, but it’s nothing useful.” Shiki paused to gather himself. Almost as if to brace himself.

“Shiki, you don’t owe me your story.”

“I know.” Shiki’s lips quirked in a faint smile. “But I want to share it.”

“You know, I never got past the early stages of my instruction. The first way mages learn to use their magic is through emotion. Magic, in many ways, is energy, and emotions are the first well of magic because they are a manifestation of our energy. At least they're the easiest to recognize; deciphering them is another task entirely. 

Once we master our internal mana, we're taught to sense energy externally so we can manipulate it. 

To be honest, I was a mess at it.

Gramps died before I could master the first stage, and I hit a wall after that. No matter how hard I tried, it was insurmountable. Eventually, I gave up. I guess...I'm a little bit stuck too, but since we met, everything's started flowing."

"Thanks for shattering the facade. It's kind of reassuring to know that you're not perfect."

Weisz nearly kicked himself. How had he found the least comforting thing to say? Shiki earnestly bore his entire soul, and Weisz had to give a sarcastic response.

"Perfect?” Weisz couldn’t see well in the dark, but the teasing tone in Shiki’s voice told him enough. “But you gave me such a hard time. What happened?"

"I complained,” Weisz said through gritted teeth. He meant every word. That didn’t make it easy. “But none of that shit makes you any less perfect. It's all part of the package. I can like something and critique it."

"You like me~."

Weisz’s face burned.

"And people accuse me of needing an ego check...clearly I've said too much."

"No~ I want to know, what do you like about me?"

"Nope.” Weisz turned over. Mission accomplished. Shiki’s spirits were lifted, whatever the cost. “I'm too tired for this."

"What?"

"Yeah, I had to brave the elements last night because of a certain someone. I'm exhausted."

"It looked like you slept well to me."

_ He was never going to live that down, was he? _

Weisz rolled back over to defend his honor. "I'm an  _ amazing _ actor."

"Really?” A teasing lilt on Shiki’s tongue. “I've never seen it."

"That’s the beauty of it. Acting is the sort of thing where if you're good enough, no one's the wiser."

_ Hadn’t that always been the case?  _ Weisz thought bitterly.  _ Lie about everything to everyone.  _

"You don’t need to put up a front for anyone, especially not for me.” Shiki’s face scrunched into something serious and completely unbefitting of him.  _ Did he give something away?  _ “The truth is always better than a lie.”

Weisz didn’t know what to make of it. There was a weight to it all, a pressure. It wasn’t the first time Shiki would react to a quip or remark with a heaviness that Weisz couldn’t place every so often. Holding his tongue, for what? He had done the same multiple times when Weisz had explained his situation.

Weisz did what he did best and deflected. “I’ll take that under consideration.” The sardonic remark seemed to have the opposite effect.

“You’re perfect the way you are.” Shiki’s words burned with an intensity, a sincerity Weisz had never been subjected to. Slowly it melted away, softening in a way that could only be unnerving.“I hope you’ll see it someday soon.”

Weisz’s heart jolted. He didn’t know what was worse, desperately wanting what Shiki was offering or wholeheartedly believing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not surprised Weisz forgot about that conversation w/ his mom. It's literally the most confusing way to explain potential paternity to a kid. She does believe that Weisz is biologically Drakken's but she was involved w/ someone else so it's up in the air.  
> I love writing Shiki and Weisz so much. Honestly, Weisz condemning Shiki for being an oblivious idiot when Shiki has been pretty upfront about his feelings even if he hasn't explicitly said anything really :3 Someone needs to buy Weisz a mirror. The best part of this stuck as a werewolf situation is that Weisz tail + ears emote for him.  
> One of my favorite scenes that I've written is coming coming up too, it's going to be so sappy(>///<)/♡  
> Lettuce head is Kris btw.  
> Unfortunately, this is the end of weekly updates for now. I have 2-3 more chapters planned before finishing this up. And I want the resolution completely ironed out before I post anything further.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a crossover, but I'm just using FT characters to fill out the story so I'm not sure if that makes this a true crossover. Anyway, no prior knowledge of Fairy Tail is needed to read this.  
> The violence in this is going to be fairly minimal and contained to Drakken interactions(of which there might be 2-3), if that's a concern.  
> +I actually planned so I can schedule regular updates^^
> 
> This was written as part of Mashima's Heroes Big Bang (FT_BigBang_2021). I'd like to thank [jinx13gxa](https://jinx13gxa.tumblr.com/) for partnering w/ me and [geekyjuvia25](https://geekyjuvia25.tumblr.com/) for betaing.  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AquaTranquility/status/1272388382212096003) | [Tumblr](https://zaltylaw.tumblr.com/post/643868867752591361/new-session-archive-of)


End file.
